GaLu Week 2015 - Snapshots
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Welcome to the 2nd annual GaLu week. A collection of stories by prompt, ratings vary by chapter.
1. Day 1 - Selfie

**Hi all! Welcome to the second annual GaLu week. I hope you enjoy and perhaps even partake yourself!**

**And please, check out the other ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Talk about some seriously talented writers all in one place :)**

**Without further ado... Day 1 - Selfie**

**Oh! And yea, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**It started with a Selfie...**

"You sure you're feeling ok?" Pantherlily asked, concern laced in his voice.

Gajeel inwardly smirked but gave his usual disdainful look as he passed a hand over his stomach. "Yea, just think I'm tired. I'm gonna call it an early night." He picked up his water bottle and had to keep himself from running as he headed for his room. A small tug of guilt pulled at him for the small white lie but he couldn't handle his secret getting out. No one could know that THE Black Steel Gajeel was a gaming geek.

He bid the black exceed a good night and quickly shut the bedroom door, quietly turning the lock just in case. Pantherlily had a nasty habit of bursting in at the wrong times and Gajeel didn't want to be disturbed. He'd been fighting the urge to play the newest MMORG that had swept through all of Fiore like wildfire. He was more a run and gun gaming kind of guy, but listening to everyone in the guild rave about the game made him curious.

"Majeir: Age of Myths."

He gave a shrug at the name, it sounded cool enough. Loading up the disk into his lacrima computer, he flipped through the little book from inside the case. The art was nicely done, displaying vast landscapes with mountains, deserts. It looked a lot like books he'd read on ancient warriors called Vikings. Loud music blasted through his headphones and he quickly turned it down to a manageable level as he watched the game's opening mini-movie. The fast flickering images of elves, dwarves, mages, priests, orcs and the like mesmerized him. Epic battlescapes, women with next to nothing on and bad ass magic attacks… _Ok yea, this is going to be pretty fucking cool._

The movie ended too soon for his liking and cheesy music began playing as he found himself at the "create a character" screen. It was asking for a name. A name? He had thought to use his usual gamer tag but that wouldn't do. He glanced around the room and wrinkled his brow as his mind came up blank. He knew it had to be something cool. If he was really going to do this, he wanted to be as bad ass as he was.

_Warhammer? No. MetalHead? Fuck no. NoobKiller? Nah. Death? Hmmm_. He paused and tapped a finger against the keyboard as he tossed over various names with the death in them. Suddenly, he sat up straight as an idea cemented in his brain. "That's it!" He quickly typed in the name and grinned in satisfaction.

An hour later and much to his relief, he was tossed in world. His human, sword bearing, bow carrying character decked out in a black cloak, boots and worn black clothes. He'd chosen the warrior assassin and Gajeel was pleasantly pleased, it totally fit him. The controls were simple enough, the tutorial proving to be easy…the controls were similar to other games he played. He was ready to go kick some ass.

"Welcome to Majeir FEDeath. Will you walk the path of Light or Dark? Once you leave the city, please be warned that you are fair game. Enjoy your stay and remember to visit the city vendors for equipment and supplies."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Game bots always annoyed him, filling up the chat box with stupid crap. He equipped his sword and took a slash at the NPC, cursing when the stupid dwarf woman fell and an alarm went off. "Ok so no killing NPCs in towns," he mumbled as he dashed through the city with guards hot on his tail. The notification popped up that he was now wanted in the town of Palux and he just laughed. Yea, he was going to enjoy this game.

After a couple of hours of running around and killing wolves, some dinosaur looking birds, a group of bandits and some sand creatures, he was ready to move on to something better. He hadn't come across any other players which suited him fine usually but it was getting boring. A red dot popped up on his mini-map and he shrugged. _Guess I will go check it out_.

As he approached the map marker, he found himself a little taken back. In the middle of what looked like a whole army of orcs was a blonde elf. He glanced at her name and smirked. _Heavenly Assassin. Yea, whatever….she is in way over her head_. He watched her for a few and had to admit she had skills, her avatar wasn't bad looking either. Tall and thin, lithe like with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a banded pony tail. Her armor was the typical elvish warrior type…green cape, scrolled breast plates that barely covered her huge boobs and matching belt that held up green fabric that he guessed was supposed to be a skirt. It was more like a curtain to hide her crotch and ass. But it was the dual swords she wielded that caught his attention. Girls in these games never dual wielded.

He thought she was holding her own but then when she would get down to a few, a couple dozen more would pop out. She didn't ask for help but hell, he could use the XP points so he pulled out his sword and went to hacking away on the opposite side of the gorge she was in. He got a couple of kills off before a light surrounded them, decimating all of the orcs at once and he turned to see the XP points tallying above her head.

HeavenlyAssassin: Hey fucker! Those were my kills!

FEDeath: Yea and you looked like you needed help so cool your tits Elf Girl.

HeavenlyAssassin: If I wanted your help, I would've ripped your arm off and used it as a club Asshat.

He quirked a brow at the screen. "Ungrateful little bitch," he mumbled as he started to reply but was stopped when she suddenly attacked him. Luckily he'd had his sword still out but it really was no use. He got off a couple of hits before his avatar dropped to the ground and the words "YOU DIED! But in 10 seconds you can exact revenge!" popped up on the screen. He could still see her standing there and his jaw dropped when he witnessed her avatar… _DID SHE JUST TEA BAG ME?_

FEDeath: You're a real bitch. You know that?

HeavenlyAssassin: Yes but thank you for recognizing my brilliance Noob.

FEDeath: I am NOT a noob although seeing you do that makes me wonder if you're a cross-dressing male.

HeavenlyAssassin: *feels self up* Nope, all woman thanks.

He blinked at the screen for a few. _Did she just admit to playing with herself?_ He shook his head and the moment he was resurrected, he noticed her back in the gorge and surrounded again by Orcs.

HeavenlyAssassin: Don't jump in this time or I really will rip your arm off and use it as a club.

FEDeath: Why must you be so bitchy? Thought we could group up and kill shit.

HeavenlyAssassin: Why must you be a Twat Waffle?

FEDeath: Twat Waffle? WTF is a twat waffle?

HeavenlyAssassin: *hands you a mirror* Now run along little waffle, I don't do charity work.

FEDeath: Fine. Later Cum Dumpster

She didn't bother to reply back and while he should've been glad, it kind of irked him. _Fucking bitch._ With a huff, he turned his avatar around and ran off towards the mountains. He needed to work on raising his levels and watching her wasn't going to get him anywhere.

It didn't take him long to find trouble of his own, a set of cave trolls that managed to kick his ass not just once but twice. He was starting to get pissed and glanced at the clock._ Holy crap! 2am?_ He quickly logged off, shut everything down and crawled into bed with a huff. He had promised Team Shadow gear that he'd go out on a mission with them in the morning.

This was the downfall of games like this and why he tended to avoid them. What seemed like an hour or two quickly turned to four. He stared up at the ceiling and frowned. His thoughts immediately turned to the elf. He was used to rude assholes online, Fiore seemed to be home to a lot of guys like him. But that was the first time he'd come across a trash talking girl. The fact that he'd gotten his ass handed to him by a girl didn't sit well either. He's a dragon slayer, one of the best in the guild. Online he had a reputation for being a beast so how had a woman best him?

Gajeel sighed and tried to force his mind to shut off but his body had other plans. His aggravation with the elf bitch only served as a reminder of another infuriating blonde he knew. Granted, she was nowhere near that bad. Actually, she was totally different. While beautiful and smart, she was apparently clueless. _Why she'd choose fucking Salamander is beyond me._ That thought made him grimace.

He couldn't really believe someone like her would settle for a guy like that. Gajeel was pretty sure the kid had never seen a fully naked chick, much less know what to do with a hot little number like Lucy Heartfilia. A grin crept up onto his face as images of her long, smooth legs popped into his head. The short little skirts that left little to the imagination. The tops that always seemed a size too small and hugged her large, round breasts like a second skin.

_Yea, you need to just shut the hell up and go to sleep._

* * *

HeavenlyAssassin: You're getting pretty good at this Penis Particle.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. After a week, he thought she'd chill out with the names. It was now going on two weeks and she didn't relent. But, in a way it earned her a small amount of respect. He was actually glad that she seemed to be a creature of habit. He'd found her the next day and the day after that in the same spot. He didn't know why, maybe it was because she had a filthier mouth than he did and that was saying something. In the end, it didn't matter. He'd finally talked her into accepting his friend request. Now it was a nightly thing of meeting up, fighting monsters and ridiculing each other. He found it comical and made the game worth playing.

FEDeath: Ya know Assassin Tits, you really know how to piss off a guy.

HeavenlyAssassin: Oooh well no one wants a pissed on penis :x

FEDeath: I don't want to know about your kinks Canyon Crotch.

HeavenlyAssassin: Sure you do, but for now I need to stop in the Anthar. Wanna come?

FEDeath: Sure as long as you don't mind me using your mouth this time.

HeavenlyAssassin: As long as you don't mind me using teeth.

FEDeath: I like it rough like that *shrugs*

He let out a laugh as he watched the cursor blink, the words "HeavenlyAssassin" is typing coming up then disappearing. _Finally! I shut the bitch up!_ He was tempted to do a victory dance but the thought went out the window when a box popped up on his screen.

"HeavenlyAssassin would like to form a partnership."

FEDeath: Do NOT call me a noob, but what the fuck is that for Assassin Tits?

HeavenlyAssassin: *shrugs* Because I like it rough Death Bitch?

Gajeel let out a laugh as the message appeared. He moved his mouse to hover over the accept button but hesitated. A smirk popped up on his face and his fingers went to the keyboard.

FEDeath: I'll accept Tits Magee but where's the ring? And I'd prefer you ask from down on your knees.

HeavenlyAssassin: For a bitch you sure are a bossy little thing. Is it that time of month? Might want to go check your tampon.

FEDeath: I got your bitch for ya and I promise there ain't one thing on me that's little Assassin Tits :D

HeavenlyAssassin: Awwww I think it's cute how you lie to yourself ;)

Gajeel chuckled and shook his head before peering over at the clock. Like every other night for the past two weeks, it was pushing two in the morning and he really needed the sleep. Missions during the day and up all night was starting to wear on him. A chime in his ear pulled his attention and he looked back at the computer screen to find the elf's avatar running around him in circles.

HeavenlyAssassin: Hey ball breath…you gonna accept or what?

He let out a tired sigh before he clicked the accept box and went to typing.

FEDeath: Happy now whore hag?

HeavenlyAssassin: YAY! Now we make a complete set. Tits and Ass :P But come on, let's go!

FEDeath: LOL very funny but I gotta call it a night.

HeavenlyAssassin: Oh fuck! I didn't realize it was so late! Which reminds me, I won't be on the next like 3 days.

FEDeath: How come?

HeavenlyAssassin: I'm going on a quick trip with some friends.

Gajeel found himself relieved at the prospect. That would give him two days to get some decent sleep and maybe even take a mission that was worth something. _Hell I will see if Lily wants to go out on a mission._ It would keep him busy and get the exceed to shut up about all the time he's spending in his room at night.

FEDeath: Actually that works perfect. I gotta do some work anyways.

HeavenlyAssassin: Awesome! So meet back here in 3 days?

FEDeath: Sounds like a plan.

HeavenlyAssassin: Ok. Oh, and Death Bitch?

FEDeath: What Assassin Tits?

HeavenlyAssassin: Don't go rubbing yourself raw thinking about me. A blistered dick is NOT attractive.

FEDeath: LOL I'll just wait for you to get back. Your tits would make a better glove than my fist.

HeavenlyAssassin: Yes, they would but then you better step up your A game Death Bitch. I'm not as easy as you.

FEDeath: We'll see tits, we'll see. Night and have fun on your trip canyon crotch.

HeavenlyAssassin: Will do. Night and sweet dreams Ball Breath.

He shook his head and chuckled. While tired, for once he was going to bed in a good mood. He shed his shorts and crawled between the sheets, laying back with a satisfied smile. It had been a good ending to a pretty decent day. A laugh escaped his lips as the words "sweet dreams ball breath" popped up in his head. Since they'd become friends, Heavenly signed off with that every night. Truth be told, the next three days were going to be odd not logging on. _Oh well, I'll live._

A smile tugged at his lips as the image of Lucy smiling at him popped up in his mind. He didn't know what caused it. It had been so random and at first he thought he might have to kill Levy. The two had been sitting together, noses buried in their books like always first thing in the morning. He had been sitting at his usual table, minding his own business. Ok, so maybe not totally. He can't help that he has dragon senses.

But the terrible two, as he dubbed them, hadn't been discussing anything of interest. He'd heard the bunny tell the shrimp something about getting a new pair of reading glasses because hers broke. He'd guessed from another snippet that the new ones weren't working either. But then nothing. He'd gone back to eating his breakfast. That's when it happened. He'd felt someone watching him and he looked up to find her looking his direction. He quirked a brow and she'd just smiled before turning away, everything going back to business as usual. It was out there, but he'd been in a good mood since.

* * *

"I'm heading out Gajeel."

The iron dragon slayer looked up from the book he was pretending to read. _Finally! For fuck sake he should've been gone thirty minutes ago_. Pantherlily was heading out for a sleep over at Wendy's and Charle's. He'd been excited about having the apartment all to himself for the first time in three weeks. It meant no needing to sneak or hide, he could just log in and game all night if he wanted. With no interruptions. "Ok man. Have fun," He called out with a flick of his hand as if to wave.

The five minute wait was excruciating but he had to make sure the exceed wouldn't be returning. He loved the little guy, but he was the world's worst at "Oh I forgot this or that." The minute the timer went off, he was up and over the couch. He ran to his room the way a kid would run to the living room on Christmas morning and quickly logged in. They were taking on a high level boss tonight and he was so ready to kick ass. They'd tried the night before, but another group had joined them. It had totally botched up their fighting style and they'd had to curb their tongue in world. It was harder to private message during a fight.

Majeir Messenger: You have 4 saved messages and a gift was sent to your inventory.

Gajeel's brow furrowed as he clicked on his message center. A couple were from the guys who'd joined them last night and he just blew them off. One had openly admitted to being only 12, he wasn't really into dealing with a bunch of kids. The last message caught his eye though and he smiled.

Heavenly Assassin: (sent at 4:00pm) Hey my awesome Death Bitch. I will be a few minutes late so why not take this bad boy out for a spin. Saw it in the weapons shop in Darrath today and immediately said OH HE MUST HAVE IT! xoxo

He grinned and quickly went to his inventory. _The Faithkeeper: Whisper of Hate._ "Holy fuck! She found it!" He blurted out as he quickly equipped the large, black dragon scale broadsword. It was a level 90 weapon, hard as hell to find and when you did it usually cost a crap load of money. _But why the hell did she get it for me?_

He quickly ran out of the town they'd logged in the night before and headed for the fields near the boss's lair. It didn't take him long to run across a pack of minion corpses. "Hell yea! That is what I am talking about!" What had taken him several hits with his old sword was burning through them in one or two hits.

Majeir Messenger: HeavenlyAssassin is online.

FEDeath: Ok I fucking love you Assassin Tits

HeavenlyAssassin: Awwww you got my present?

FEDeath: Hell yea and it's bad ass. But…why?

HeavenlyAssassin: Only the best for my partner. Besides Death Bitch…I like seeing you wield big, long things ;)

FEDeath: Oh? So does it end the draught in the canyon?

HeavenlyAssassin: Monsoon season every time Ball Breath xoxo

FEDeath: You're a fucking tease Assassin Tits. Just remember turnabout is fair play but let's go kick this things ass

HeavenlyAssassin: Ok and I'll hold you to that promise hehe

He smirked at the comment and shook his head as he directed his character towards the mountain cave. Somewhere over the course of three weeks, they'd gone from just insulting each other to flirting with insults. The stuff that she said often cracked him up and he had to admit, he sometimes had trouble keeping up. She was so crass and incredibly quick witted. It wasn't often that he could catch her off guard and leave her speechless. She, on the other hand, never had any trouble. He had to wonder if she was the same in real life.

The fight didn't take near as long as it had the night before. But, then they always worked well as a team. The dual headed dragon was easy work, she took one head while he took the other. With the new sword she'd gotten him, it only took him a matter of minutes and the head separated from the body. He took a step back and checked the life meter on the one she was hacking away at. _Only a couple of hits and she's got it._ He knew better now than to step in on her fights. He watched as she dual wielded, magic in one hand and her deathbringer sword in the other.

FEDeath: Ya know Assassin Tits, you'd look better doing that naked.

HeavenlyAssassin: And how do you know I'm not Death Bitch?

His brows shot up as he read the words and he grinned as he watched her deliver the final blow. Her avatar flipped up into the air and came down in flash of rainbow lights, severing the second head. He'd seen her use the move before but it was still cool to watch.

FEDeath: Well I don't but hey, I definitely won't complain if you are.

HeavenlyAssassin: If you did, I'd use that sword of yours to cut your dick off.

FEDeath: WTF is up with you wanting to separate my body parts? Leave my dick out of it Crack whore

HeavenlyAssassin: But what if I wanted your dick in my crack?

FEDeath: You can get that without separating it from my body Shit Tard.

She shot back an LOL and he was a little surprised when she turned and ran for the exit. He rolled his eyes and quickly followed suit but blinked when he got outside. Spinning his camera around, he found the area vacant. He quickly opened a PM box to ask where she went but it proved to be useless when a teleport request popped up. She'd apparently brought them to Darrath and he landed outside of the armor shop.

HeavenlyAssassin: Sorry, got a duplicate of my armor in the boss drop.

FEDeath: Ah cool. I will wait here.

He watched her Avatar disappear and he scanned through his inventory while he waited for her to come out. That's when he saw an avatar approaching and his eyes went wide as he stared at the screen. There was no mistaking who it was. "God he really is a twit," he muttered as the avatar ran up to him.

NatsuDragon: Hey there FEDeath! Cool outfit, wanna fight?

FEDeath: No

NatsuDragon: WHAT? Are you chicken? I'd totally wipe the floor with you!

Gajeel sighed and hit the fast key for his sword. Without any warning, he swung and laughed as the pink haired avatar fell to the ground. NPCs screamed for the guards, he felt so much better.

NatsuDragon: WTH was that for? You're supposed to warn a guy, not sucker punch asshole.

IM HeavenlyAssassin: WTH did you do?

IM FEDeath: What? He wanted to fight so I did *shrugs*

IM HeavenlyAssassin: Where the hell did he come from? And could he NOT choose something a little more obvious?

IM FEDeath: Hold on Assassin Tits. You know this douche?

IM HeavenlyAssassin: Well…pink hair, named Natsu. Doesn't take a genius to know who he is.

NatsuDragon: Hey! Now let's go fight like real men! I'm going to burn you to a crisp for that!

HeavenlyAssassin: Go find someone else to fight with Ball Sweat

FEDeath: Ok so how do you know Natsu?

NatsuDragon: Wait! How do you know my name?

HeavenlyAssassin: Uh, because he's been in Sorcerer's Weekly?

FEDeath: Oh. Yea. So you're a mage?

NatsuDragon: She recognizes my awesomeness.

HeavenlyAssassin: Shut it Natsu

FEDeath: Get lost Natsu

HeavenlyAssassin: Yea, you?

FEDeath: Yea. So what guild you with?

NatsuDragon: Oh! Why not come join Fairy Tail? We'll always take new members.

Gajeel grimaced as he waited for her to respond. A sick feeling settled in his stomach at the mention of Fairy Tail. There was no way he could let anyone else know he played. They'd want to play and he preferred it just being him and Heavenly. But then the thought that he might know her struck and he sighed. What if it was one of the psycho women of Mermaid Heel? The image of the one heavy chick crept in and he shivered.

HeavenlyAssassin: None, I'm on my own. You?

He let go of the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

FEDeath: Nope, on my own. I prefer it that way.

HeavenlyAssassin: Awesome Death Bitch! But I gotta get going. Early day tomorrow but I should be on earlier tomorrow.

Gajeel glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already coming up on three am. He didn't have plans for the day but he still needed sleep.

FEDeath: Cool. I should be on at some point. Probably around 5.

HeavenlyAssassin: YAY! Cool then it's a date Death Bitch! Good night and sweet dreams Ball Breath *hugs*

FEDeath: Yup, be sure to wear bells Assassin Tits. Sweet dreams to you too Canyon Crotch.

He quickly logged off and sat back in his chair, staring at the dark screen for a few. That had been a close call. He'd been sure that she was going to be someone he knew and it would kill everything. He actually liked gaming with her, their nightly flirt/bash routine had become something he looked forward to. If it had turned out to be someone like Erza or even that crazy ass chick Sherry with all her LOVE crap, he would have cried. _Too bad she doesn't play video games, probably too busy writing or reading a book._

He let out a sigh and pushed himself up. She'd changed a little, not hanging out with the pink haired idiot as much. The iron dragon slayer had been kind of happy to see Natsu spending more time with Lisanna. _It's hope right?_ He shook his head as he crawled into the bed. It didn't give him a shoe in, but maybe, just maybe he should just say fuck it and ask her out. The worst she could say is no. _Yea, she could say no. _Guys like him never had a shot with a girl like her.

* * *

HeavenlyAssassin: Death?

Gajeel heard the chime sound off in his headset and he glanced up from his lacrima phone to find his favorite elf standing in front of his avatar. A smile tugged at his lips and he tossed the device in his hands onto the desk.

FEDeath: There you are! I was starting to wonder if something happened. Your last mission go ok?

HeavenlyAssassin: Yea, just ran into some crap with my friends. I love them but they can be such fucktards sometimes. GRRRRR!

FEDeath: Yea, I know a few like that. So let's cheer you up. Want to go hit a dungeon?

HeavenlyAssassin: How about we just sit and bullshit? I am just kinda beat.

He smirked. The last week it had become a thing of theirs, spending more time standing around in the house he'd purchased in game. It didn't bother him too much, conversations with her were often more fun and typically resulted in the two of them beating the crap out of each other. Or some random player who happened by.

FEDeath: Nah, that's cool. Wanna talk about it?

HeavenlyAssassin: No

HeavenlyAssassin: Actually I got a question for you Death Bitch.

FEDeath: Yes Assassin Tits, you can have my sword :P

HeavenlyAssassin: Bitch please. I get that every night, you're so good at thrusting ;)

FEDeath: Damn straight I am haha. No seriously, what's up?

HeavenlyAssassin: Well…there's a guy I sorta kinda like. My BFF says I should just tell him but…well…I can't.

HeavenlyAssassin: I mean. I really don't think he'd be into a girl like me.

He arched a brow as he looked at the screen. That was ten kinds of random but he had to admit it made him feel kind of weird. While he had no clue what she looked like, he had grown to like her. Her personality at least, she was exactly the kind of chick he'd date.

FEDeath: Seriously Assassin Tits? What kind of guy wouldn't like a girl like you? You're pretty kick ass in my book.

HeavenlyAssassin: Awww thanks my Death Bitch, you say the sweetest things *kisses*

FEDeath: That's because I'm cool like that but I mean it. If you like him, I really don't see why he'd turn you down.

FEDeath: Unless he's dumb, deaf and blind. I know a few idiots like that too.

HeavenlyAssassin: LOL! So do I but then he's like…I don't know. He's like heavy metal and I am like…pop.

Water came rushing out of his nose and he coughed as some of the clear fluid went down the wrong pipe. That was exactly how he'd described him and Lucy to Pantherlily when the black exceed had tried talking him into confessing. As much as he'd wanted to, the thought of rejection would only complicate matters. They were Nakama and he didn't want to make things uncomfortable in the guild. He was an asshole but he valued her friendship more. A sarcastic laugh slipped past his lips at the similarity.

FEDeath: LMAO! Don't make me choke on my water Elf Tits. Something tells me you have that the other way around. You forget I know your mouth ;)

HeavenlyAssassin: Oh no, I have it right. If you saw the way he looks and then saw me, you'd get it.

FEDeath: Looks are just a thing Heavenly. I am sure you look as bad ass as you are. But I get it.

HeavenlyAssassin: They are but seriously, don't take this the wrong way but the guy is hot as hell. I can hold my own but him…yea *drools*

FEDeath: LOL and here I thought I was the only one you drooled over ;)

HeavenlyAssassin: It's your sword Ball Breath :P

FEDeath: Yea well you weren't complaining last night Canyon Crotch.

HeavenlyAssassin: Still not but you know we've been talking for what? A month?

FEDeath: Well more like fighting but yea, about that long. Why?

HeavenlyAssassin: Well, now I'm curious. I wanna know what you look like…then I can REALLY drool :P

Gajeel leaned back in his chair and frowned. He had to admit, he had been curious and this talk about looks only seemed to stoke the fire. But there was that little bit of doubt, what if they ended up knowing each other? What if she was this hot ass chick and he was just…well…him. _He's like heavy metal._ The thought made him chuckle. She was apparently into that type of thing, so what would it really hurt? She wasn't in a guild, so the odds of knowing her would be slim.

FEDeath: Ok but I don't just keep pictures stored of myself.

HeavenlyAssassin: Really twat waffle? You've got a lacrima phone or a webcam right?

FEDeath: Uh…yea.

HeavenlyAssassin: Then take a selfie and load it up?

FEDeath: Fine, but only if you do it too.

HeavenlyAssassin: Cool, we'll exchange our selfies at the same time. Say when you're ready.

He reached for his phone and paused. Was he really going to do this? There was no turning back once the picture was sent. He tapped his tongue piercing against his teeth as his mind hemmed and hawed before he said fuck it. He turned on the camera and snapped a picture. _Well, here goes nothing._

FEDeath: Alright. Ready when you are Assassin Tits.

HeavenlyAssassin: *does a happy dance* YAY! Ok…kind of nervous. You?

FEDeath: Nah, let's just get it over with before I change my mind.

Majeir Messenger: A new item has been delivered to your inventory.

He blinked at the message before quickly sending the picture he'd uploaded. Opening his inventory, he instantly saw the JPG file listed. _Don't laugh Death Bitch._ He grinned and quickly double clicked on it but the smile disappeared in an instant. His jaw dropped and his hands came up to rub at his eyes. _No…_ His stomach felt like it dropped straight out of his ass. He was pretty sure he'd even heard it hit the floor.

There on his screen was a smile he couldn't forget if he tried. A set of eyes the color of hot chocolate that had haunted his dreams. Honey blonde hair that his fingers often ached to bury themselves in. The heart shaped face that could easily be described as the face of an angel. A delicate neck that ran down into bare shoulders that he could easily imagine… _WAIT! WHY THE FUCK IS SHE SENDING A PICTURE LIKE THAT? _He realized that while the picture didn't display the most desired part of her chest, it cut off just enough to give the appearance that she did INDEED play naked.

A chime sounded off in his ears and he looked down to see that she'd logged off. No word, no nothing. His heart sank and he reluctantly logged out. Her departure had pretty much said it all. Lucy Heartfilia had no interest in him, what so ever. Without giving much thought to his actions he picked up the water bottle on his desk and threw it at the wall. He didn't even flinch when it slammed into the framed picture of a dragon that Levy had given him, the glass shattering and the wood splintering as it hit the floor.

"WHY THE FUCK DID I AGREE TO EXCHANING PICTURES?" His growl reverberated off of the walls, the echo only serving to remind him of the hollowness that expanded in his chest.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

The sound of Lily's angered voice fueled the anger he had in himself, in her, in the game, in the situation as a whole. "Don't fucking worry about it."

He saw the exceed glance at the picture before leveling his usual "Nice try dickhead" expression on him. "I certainly will worry if you're going to go on a rampage and wreck the whole house."

Gajeel growled in frustration and stood up, his body swaying in indecision. Maybe he should just go to her place and apologize, but what for? He knew he'd done nothing wrong. He also got the feeling he was the last person she'd want to see. Perhaps he should just go to sleep, then he could wake up from what obviously had to be a bad dream. There was no way the chick he'd come to know online could be the same bubbly, overly nice, too quick to forgive woman he saw every day at the guild.

"Well? I'm waiting. What the hell is your issue? It's almost midnight and you're trashing shit."

The iron dragon slayer glanced at his roommate and sank to the bed with a sigh. "I am not trashing shit. I slipped and the picture fell. Go back to bed Lily."

The black exceed gave a tsk and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? You slipped in your chair and water just managed to drown your wall, taking the picture with it? Good try numb nuts."

He let out a halfhearted chuckle but the smile didn't last for long. _Numb nuts._ That was something that Assassin Ti…_No, Lucy_ would have called him. "Lily, seriously. I am not really in the mood to talk about it. Just go back to bed and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Yea…ok. Just…If you need to talk you know where I am." He saw Lily hesitate before he disappeared through the door, closing it behind him.

Gajeel had no clue how the hell he was going to face her at the guild the next day. Of course, that also meant that she'd probably tell everyone that he played video games. _No, that would mean she'd expose herself too…she won't do that._ But that also mean he wouldn't be seeing her smile every again, not at him. He also knew that meant no more hanging out with her online either.

He ran a rough hand through his hair and laid back on the bed. This had just become ten levels of fucked up. _He's like heavy metal and I'm like…pop._ His brow furrowed as he turned her words over in his head. He was metal, well an iron dragon slayer and she really was like pop. _Could that mean…._ He stopped his train of thought and let out a frustrated groan. If he'd been the one she had been talking about then she wouldn't have logged the way she did. It could only mean she liked someone else. _She'll never talk to me again. She was only talking to me online because she didn't know…_

He laid there and stared at the ceiling until his eyes just couldn't hold out any longer. He fell asleep to the sound of his own regret.

* * *

He handed Mira a handful of Jewels before he trudged slowly to his usual table. As always, his eyes scanned the hall and a heavy feeling settled in his chest when he didn't see her anywhere. She was always there before him and he was even later than usual. He'd woken up his usual time but he'd pussy footed around the house until Pantherlily had all but forced him out.

He dropped the plate on the table, the iron clanking noisily as the black exceed shot him a curious glance. "Don't…just don't say a word."

Pantherlily just put up his paws and shrugged. "I haven't said a thing but you are acting like an idiot."

Gajeel just scowled in response before popping an iron nugget in his mouth. His stomach rolled but he forced himself to keep chewing. Even the taste wasn't enough to distract him enough to make eating worth it. The door opened and immediately his head turned only to sigh dejectedly when he saw it was only Natsu. A snarl pulled at his lips. "Fucking idiot," he mumbled to himself.

"What the hell did you say Metal Head? You wanna go?"

His eyes cut towards the pink haired dragon slayer before he lifted a hand, letting his middle finger do the talking. Even bashing the kid's face in wouldn't make him feel better. If anything, it would only piss her off should she come in to see him beating her best friend. _He's probably the one she's crushing on._

The door opened again but he forced himself to focus on the plate in front of him. He didn't want to look only to be let down again. If she was going to come in, she'd have already been in. _Maybe she came in early just to av…_ His thoughts cut out as soon as the scent of sunshine, lilies and vanilla drifted past. The nugget he'd just picked up fell to the plate and his breath caught as he realized it was getting stronger.

"Morning Lily! Gajeel…"

He could see the toe of her combat boots from the corner of his eyes before a folded piece of paper landed on top of his iron. He tentatively reached for it, his brows furrowing as he looked up to find her already retreating. She glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a smirk before continuing her journey towards the bar. He watched her curiously, her red skirt too short and white top too snug, too short as usual.

"You gonna read that or do you plan to just drool all over it?"

He shot the black exceed a look of aggravation before he looked down at the neatly folded paper that was made to look like a sword. Raising it to his nose, he smiled as he realized it smelled just like her. Carefully he undid the intricate folds and his eyes widened at the beautifully handwritten words.

"My house, 8pm. Don't be late and bring your game face Ball Breath. We won't be killing orcs but I do intend to test your 'sword skills'. Love, Your Naked Assassin Tits."

"Well? What does it say?"

The iron dragon slayer stood and shoved the note in his pocket. "You've got the place to yourself tonight," he smirked. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he quickly made his way towards her. She turned as he reached out for her, the smile on her face faltering as her eyes went wide when his arm slid around her waist and he pulled her against him. He gave her a cocky grin before his head dropped, his lips crushing against hers.

He felt her hesitate as gasps sounded around them but he couldn't care less. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and he felt her smile against him before her tongue snaked out to meet his. He fought the moan that threatened to erupt at the sweet taste of her, strawberries from her smooth and honey.

"Awwwww little blonde haired, red eyed babies!"

His hand shot out at Mira's squeal and he hesitated as he felt her arm extend along his. He hesitantly opened his eyes to find mischief dancing in her eyes. He growled into her mouth and deepened the kiss as the middle finger on his hand and hers shot up. Hoots and hollers sounded out around them, drowning out the sound of their chuckles when they pulled back for air.

"How about we start that marathon early?"

He gave her a grin as he slipped his hand in hers and pulled her towards the door. He ignored the couple of odd looks they gave, the only look that mattered was the smile on her lips and the look in her eyes. _And to think all it took was that stupid fucking selfie_…

* * *

**As always, please R &amp; R!  
**

**Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 2 - Glasses**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**

~**Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


	2. Day 2 - Glasses

**Hi all! Welcome Day 2 of the second annual GaLu week. I hope you enjoy and perhaps even partake yourself!**

**And please, check out the other ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Talk about some seriously talented writers all in one place :)**

**Without further ado... Day 2 - Glasses**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Day 2 **

**And with a set of glasses...**

Lucy cursed under her breath as she ran through the streets towards Lendis'. She'd woken up late, again and had promised Levy that she'd help her pour through some new books the blunette had gotten in on dragons and dragon slayers. Staying up until two in the morning every night for two weeks was paying hell on her. She had taken to wearing actual foundation to cover up the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. _But it's totally been worth it! _

Her new found online friend was funny as hell, taking everything she was with a grain of salt. Ok, maybe not everything. She had no clue what he looked like and he hadn't seen her. But she was able to just be herself and he actually got her mind off of a certain dragon slayer. She'd spent too many nights thinking about him and even the game hadn't been a good enough escape. _Until Death Bitch came along._

She stopped short of tumbling over a little old man exiting the magic shop, profusely apologizing as she skirted around him and into the store. With a quick wave to the man behind the counter, she immediately headed towards the shelves. She scanned over the box labels, grumbling to herself that the man never kept stuff in the same place. He was always moving things around. She truly believed he did it just to annoy his customers and not out of habit.

Her eyes caught on the box labeled "Gale Force Reading Glasses" and with a smile, she blindly reached in and grabbed a new pair. Her old ones had finally broke. She couldn't really complain though, she'd put those poor things through hell. Between all the reading she did and then being carelessly tossed in her travel bag, she was surprised they lasted as long as they had.

"Well good morning Miss Lucy, this will be it?"

She gave the small man a sweet smile and nodded as she dug in her bag for jewels. "Thanks so much Mr. Lendis!" She laid the jewels in his outstretched hand and gave him a quick bow before she took the glasses and was off again. A few vendors called out to her as she ran by but she didn't have time to stop. She gave them all a quick wave and carried on her way to the guild hall.

Lucy skidded to a halt outside the hall doors and hunched over as she tried to catch her breath. She was exhausted but it couldn't be helped. It was all her fault anyway…_Ok and Death hasn't been helping._ She chuckled at her thoughts and righted herself before pushing the door open. She was thankful for the cool air conditioning inside, a light sheen of sweat clinging to her skin from the impromptu workout she'd gotten.

As usual, her eyes scanned the hall in search of him and a small smile graced her lips when she caught the surly dragon slayer sitting at his usual table. He really was so fucking hot with that wild mane of black hair, well defined arms, those large hands of his and by the gods…his piercings. She had no clue why but holy hell she wanted nothing more than to lick every one. _I wonder if he's pierced down there too._

The dissension of her thoughts brought her snapping back to reality and she looked away in a huff. There was no way he'd ever go for a girl like her. If they were music, he'd be heavy metal and she'd be more like pop. Not that pop was her choice of music, she actually preferred some of the heavier stuff. But appearance wise, she looked more like a Taylor Swift with boobs as opposed to his Avenged Sevenfold or 5 Finger Death Punch appearance.

With a slight frown, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and made her way to the bar. Mira, despite being the she-devil that she could be, was awesome as always. She had Lucy's strawberry smoothie waiting on her. "So why is my favorite celestial mage frowning? Natsu do something stupid again?"

Lucy's face fell as she blinked at the takeover mage. "Mira I'm your only celestial mage."

"Exactly! Hence you being my favorite." The she-devil gave her the usual sickeningly sweet smile.

The celestial mage just chuckled and shook her head. "You're hopeless but no, I actually haven't seen Natsu yet today. I'm just tired."

The woman gave her a concerned frown and Lucy couldn't help but inwardly groan. She just knew the woman was going to get more crazy ideas about hooking her up with the fire dragon slayer. She loved Natsu, whole heartedly but it wasn't that kind of love. She loved him as her best friend, nothing more. So, she was surprised when Mira spoke again. "Well if you're having trouble sleeping, I am sure Porlyusica could give you something."

Lucy just smiled and waved a hand as she grabbed her smoothie with the other. "Oh no, mind has just been busy with ideas for my story!" It was a plausible excuse. Everyone knew she was working on a novel. She quickly retreated to the safety of the table Levy was at before the she-devil could change directions. She gave the blunette a smile as she took a seat and began pulling her new glasses and a notepad from her bag.

"Hey! I was fixing to message your lacrima phone! Oversleep again?"

The celestial mage rolled her eyes at Levy's words and shot her an exhausted expression. "Yea and I would've been here on time but I had to run to the magic shop for a new set of gale force glasses." She reached for the stack of books and pulled one over to her. "I forgot that my old ones broke."

The solid script mage chuckled and leaned over, dropping her voice to a level that she knew no one else would hear as she whispered. "Yea right, you were up playing with that death guy weren't you?"

The celestial mage nudged her with her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the woman, a smile playing on her full lips. "Shhhh, I don't want the others to know. Natsu's already been aggravating me about playing and I told him I don't play games." She took a quick sip of her smooth and gestured towards the open book in front of her friend. "Now get back to that, I won't be around tomorrow so you only get my help today."

Levy stuck out her tongue and she just shook her head. Slipping on her new glasses, she cracked open the book she'd grabbed. She channeled her magic into the glasses and her brows furrowed when nothing seemed to happen. "Hmm. That's odd."

"What?"

Lucy reached up and pulled the glasses off before glancing over at the blunette. "Well, not sure." She turned the glasses around and brought them closer to her face as she inspected the small lacrima inside the frames. "The lacrima looks good but they aren't working."

The blunette gave her a concerned look and held her hand out. "Mind if I try them? Maybe you're just too tired?"

The celestial mage shrugged and handed the set over. She watched as Levy slipped hers off, replacing them with the new ones. She knew when the girl charged her magic by the glow that emitted from the lacrima inside but like for her, nothing happened. "See? So it's definitely not me."

"Yea Lu. I am thinking Lendis sold you a broken set." The blunette took them off and handed the glasses back.

The blonde frowned and took the glasses, turning them over in her hands for a moment. She couldn't see Mr. Lendis knowingly selling a broken set of glasses. An idea popped in her head and she slipped the glasses back on. She couldn't recall having to prime her old pair, but she'd gotten a new color changer for her clothes and it had to be primed. She channeled her magic back into the glasses, letting it flow for a few minutes. A crash sounded near the bar, pulling her attention up and her eyes widened as everything came into focus.

She saw Mira behind the bar, a scowl on her face but it was the bubble above her head that caught Lucy's attention. In the bubble she saw flickering images of the woman reaching to place a mug on a higher shelf, her arm hitting glasses on the shelf below and knocking them off. Lucy blinked as the images switched to the woman punching herself in the face. _What…the hell is this?_

She quickly looked around and realized there were bubbles above everyone's heads. Cana had images of beer and Bickslow…Lucy immediately turned her attention elsewhere. She really did NOT need to see the Seith mage naked. She awed silently as Elfman's bubble came into view. He had such lovely, romantic images of him and Evergreen in his. She directed her attention towards the blunette at her side and at first found nothing out of the ordinary. Levy's bubble had images of dragons running through her head, words, books but then…

The celestial mage's eyes widened as the image switched when the girl looked up towards the second floor. A handsome male face took shape with a certain rune mage's signature green hair and cerulean eyes. Images of him kissing the blunette appeared and she turned away with when her cheeks heated. _How did I NOT know?_ She had to admit that it made perfect sense but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She'd told Levy all about her crush on Gajeel. Like, ALL about her crush on him. So it made no sense as to why her friend had not reciprocated. _Perhaps it's new?_

She glanced around again and it hit her. Gajeel had been sitting at his table when she came in. Very carefully she turned, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as she looked back his way. He was sitting there still, eating his morning lot of iron. She nervously bit at her lip as she looked at the bubble above his head. It was blank, nothing. Her shoulders sagged and she was going to turn back but then a solitary image popped in. She swallowed hard, trying to get the lump that had risen up to go down. It was an image of FEDeath and her avatar. _Holy fucking hell! He…He's FEDeath?_ At that moment he chose to look up from his plate, his eyes locking on hers. His eye brow rose as if to question and a natural smile rose on her lips before she could turn away.

* * *

"WAIT a fucking minute Bunny Tits," Gajeel scoffed as he rolled over, trapping her to the bed beneath him. "You're telling me you KNEW I was Iron Death?"

Lucy giggled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe…" She paused and her brows shot down. _Iron Death?_ Who the hell is…Her eyes widened and she raised a hand to slap her own forehead. "I am an idiot. FEDeath…FE is Iron. Why did I not get that before?"

He sighed and dropped his head to nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck. "And you called me a Noob?"

She smiled and slipped her legs around his naked waist. It blew her mind to think that just that morning she'd woken up, nervous that her letter to him would be rejected. Yet, here they were, cuddling naked as if they'd done this a million times. It was pleasantly comfortable after the rushed fuck session against her apartment door that had happened when they first entered. It hadn't been until after that they'd lost the clothes that had been forgotten in their impatience to finally be together.

"Let me guess, you also knew I'd been crushing on you too?"

The mumbled words against her skin made her smile as her fingernails traced over his back. "No but I do now." The fact that her feelings were not just one sided, but that he'd been as scared as her tickled her. "But I do have to ask, why didn't you say anything last night when I sent the picture?"

She felt him still atop her before he pulled up to look down at her in confusion. "Not say anything? You're the lunatic that went and logged off!"

Her eyes went wide and she laughed. "Lunatic? Gajeel I sent the picture and sat there waiting for something…anything for ten whole minutes. You're avatar even went into inactive status Ball Breath!" She saw the look of guilt came over his face and she sighed when his head dropped as if in defeat. "I won't lie, at first I was…shocked I guess. Hurt really. Knowing it was you, that's why I told you what I did. I just knew you'd get it when I said that the guy I liked was heavy metal so when you went quiet after seeing it was me…"

She heard him let out a groan before he lifted his head again to look at her. "We've both been pretty dense Bunny. I went silent because…well…shit! I wanted you and my mind was still stuck on you just not being interested so I was busy picking my jaw up off the floor."

He wanted her. Even though they were here, naked, it still felt hypnagogic to her. Actually hearing him say it set her heart aflutter in her chest. "Gajeel," she smiled as she slid her hands up the length of his back and pulled herself tight against him. His skin against hers was something she'd never get tired of. "I've been interested for years."

He growled low in his throat and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out when he rolled his hips into her, the length of his hardening cock sliding so easily against already wet center. The ladder piercings on his cock hit in succession against her clit, the sensation of cold iron and hot skin was new for her and holy hell did she like it. _Oh yes…yes he certainly IS pierced down there too._ The smirk that settled on his face when she moaned told her he knew exactly how much she liked it.

"For years huh?"

She wasn't given time to answer his question as he rolled his hips again, sending a ripple of pleasure through her entire body that had her gasping for air. Her nails dug into his back and arched her hips wantonly up towards him. His head dropped beside hers and she trembled beneath him as his teeth scraped the shell of her ear.

"Such a bad bad little bunny," he whispered against her ear. "You really should have confessed sooner."

His hips gave another roll against her, the stimulation against her already sensitive nub almost too much. His gravelly voice in her ears set her teetering on edge as she cried out. "Fuck! Y-you're right" She panted. "I-I should've told you when you made me wear that fucking outfit on stage."

He stilled against her and his head pulled up again, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Without counting the seven years lost, that had easily been three years before…not long after he'd joined the guild. He had stirred something in her the first time she saw him. She should have been scared of him, hated him for the beating he'd given her but she couldn't. Perhaps it had been the masochist in her, as Levy had often suggested. But she'd known he'd been following his old Master's orders and then when he'd stepped in against Laxus…

His lips came crashing down against hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to steal her breath. The peppermint-metallic taste of him washed away everything but the here and now. His kisses before had been hungry, almost experimental but now his tongue was demanding, dominating and she easily found herself submitting. The calloused fingers of one hand ghosted down her side to grip her hip as the bed dipped under the weight of the other.

He pulled her hips against his as his movements resumed, the added friction causing her muscles to tense. Her body screamed for release as she moaned and panted into his mouth. He broke the kiss with a growl and he peered down at her, the awe on his face uniquely matching the lust that clouded his crimson orbs. _God he is so fucking beautiful._

"Then we've got a lot of lost time to make up for Bunny."

The huskiness of his deep voice sent a shiver down her spine as his hips pulled back. She barely registered the flared head of his shaft brushing against her entrance before he snapped his hips. A cry ripped from her throat as he buried the full length of himself in one thrust. The sharp pain of her stretching so far, so quick sent her over the edge as her body tensed before shattering around him.

He gave her spasming muscles no time to come down as he set a hard and steady pace, his hips slamming against hers over and over. Her moans and cries were continuous as his teeth found her neck, the sharp incisors scraping against her skin. The orgasm he'd forced seemed to stretch out, never fully abating and leaving her body trembling beneath him. She could only clutch herself to him as his hard thrusts threatened to push her up the length of the bed.

"So wet…so fucking tight!"

His murmured words against her skin made her gasp and his pace slowed a little as he licked a trail over her shoulder. "Don't….Don't stop Gajeel…please." Her heels pressed against him, her body demanding that he continue the brutal pace from before. She could feel her body approaching that break again and she desperately wanted him to push her further.

She felt him pause, his knees sliding up against her before his arms slid under her. He easily lifted her up with him he pulled her up to rest on his knees, never withdrawing from her. She grinned and moved her arms around his neck, her head dipping to capture his lips as his hands slid under her ass. His fingers dug into her flesh as he pulled her to him, the tip of his cock slamming into her cervix. Her lips broke from his as she cried out as it sent shock waves through body. She gave an experimental roll of her hips, grinding her hips down against his and he moaned as his hips thrust up.

"Then fuck me Bunny…show me you're finally mine."

She was finally his. He was finally hers.

Her insides fluttered at the thought and she pressed her feet against the mattress, lifting herself until just the tip remained. His eyes narrowed and she gave him a seductive smile. "All yours Gajeel," she whispered before letting herself fall back down the length of him and grinding.

Her toes curled against the sheets as they seemed to move in tandem. Her legs lifted and his hands pulled her back down. The pace was slow at first but as the threat inside of her pulled tighter, the push and pull became faster. His heavy, heated gaze held her, pushing her to higher limits as their hips crashed against each other. Her panted moans sounded so foreign to her ears but melded so well with his moans and grunts, creating a symphony. One her neighbors probably hated listening to but she couldn't care less.

The muscles in her legs were burning, screaming for her to stop but she couldn't. She felt the familiar tingling beginning in her fingers, her toes and it was rapidly spreading through her limbs. His brows were knitted in concentration and the feel of him beginning to swell inside of her told her he was as close as she was. She wanted him to bring her over the edge, needed to feel him let go inside of her.

She dropped her head to his shoulder and ran her tongue up the side of his neck to his ear, her taste buds humming at the sweat-salty flavor. "Cum with me," She moaned softly and tightened her core muscles around him.

"F-fuck…LUUUUUCY!"

Her words set him off, her name bursting from his lips with a growl as he pulled her down hard. She felt the tingle at the base of her spine before she felt him erupt inside of her. The feel of him exploding against her cervix was the push she'd needed, sending her over the edge into the single best orgasm she'd ever had. Her whole body trembled as waves of spasms ricocheted from her core, his name ripping from her lips as lights exploded behind her eyelids.

As the clenching of their muscles began to subside and their breathing began to slow, she felt him pull her up to withdraw and carefully lowered her back to the bed. He rolled to her side and pulled her against him before pressing his lips to her sweat covered forehead. "Holy…shit Bunny."

She chuckled at the breathy sound of his voice and nestled herself against his warmth, uncaring that they smelled of sweat and sex at that point. "Not good? Need a replay?"

The sound of his laugh rumbled in his chest and she pressed her lips against his skin. "Good doesn't begin to describe it," he said as his arms tightened around her. "But let me catch my breath and then we'll look at battling it out again….and again….and again."

She chuckled and lifted her face to look up at him, still amazed that he was finally hers. "Good because I certainly plan on using your sword A LOT."

* * *

**As always, please R &amp; R!  
**

**Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 3 - AU**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**

~**Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


	3. Day 3 - AU

**Hi all! Welcome Day 3 of the second annual GaLu week. I hope you enjoy and perhaps even partake yourself!**

**And please, check out the other ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Talk about some seriously talented writers all in one place :)**

**While all of the prompts this week are connected, this one is an intermission of sorts in the GaLu story...**

**Without further ado... Day 3 - AU**

* * *

**Self Image**

Lucy slipped her black cocktail dress on the hanger, shoving it on the "to be dry cleaned" hook. The dinner party had been a smashing success, as usual. Not that anyone would truly complain about the VP's holly-homemaker wife and her ability to play hostess. After ten years, she had it down to an art.

She turned to exit the walk in closet when her reflection in the mirror caught her attention. She stopped and frowned at the image looking back at her. After three children and tons of Pilates, she was still two dress sizes bigger than she'd been when they married. It irked her that the last bit of weight was still hanging on.

Walking over to the mirror, she grimaced. Her breasts, while still nice didn't sit nearly as high as they used to. Her hips were definitely wider and there was that annoying little pudge around her midsection. Then there were those annoying stretch marks, two for each kid. She'd sought out and tried every old wives' trick in the book when pregnant with Lucian, their first. Then tried them again three years later when she was pregnant with Gabby. When another three years had passed and Mason popped up as an oops, she'd said fuck it.

She loved their children and had enjoyed being pregnant but it had waged war on her body, aging wasn't helping either. What she'd give to have the body she'd had when they met. _Like that little Molly bitch._ A scowl crept up on her face as she recalled looking over to see the hussy laughing at something Gajeel had said, her 20 year old slutty hand landing on his arm. _And why the hell was he even talking to that tramp? _She sighed at her own jealous thoughts. She knew she had no reason to be but it was still hard.

He still looked as good…no, he looked even better now than he had when they met. With his long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, a black three piece Dolce &amp; Gabbana suit, black wingtips and red tie. She loved him in pinstripes and red. Actually, she loved him in anything. He could wear a damned burlap sack and make that look good. _Of course, he looks even better with nothing on._ And he did. His daily gym trips easily kept up his gorgeous muscled arms, rock hard abs (oh how she loved tracing his rippled six pack), a fucking ass that you could bounce a quarter off of. Throw in his piercings and the tattoos, he was sex on a plate…even at thirty-six.

She frowned again at her reflection and puffed her cheeks. She hunched her back, pushing her belly pudge out as her fingers came up to poke at it. She likened herself to the Pillsbury Dough boy, just without the cute little laugh.

"What the hell are you doing Bunny?" Gajeel laughed.

She looked up to see his reflection and spun around, pulling her robe around her as a blush settled on her cheeks. He looked like someone out of a GQ ad. Ok, maybe GQ meets biker but who cares. He was leaning against the door frame, jacket and vest gone, his red tie undone and hanging loose, the top couple of buttons undone on his crisp white dress shirt.

"Nothing silly Dragon. Just playing around is all," she smiled.

An eyebrow shot up in disbelief. "Didn't look like nothing," he said before stepping forward to slip an arm around her waist. "You were making fun of yourself again."

She sighed and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. It was never easy to hide her insecurities from him. It was like he smelled them on her. "Maybe but I can so deal with it."

He let out a weary sigh and pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling away. She wanted to follow, just to bury her nose in his neck and let the smell of him consume her. He'd worn her favorite cologne, Dior Homme. Mixed with his naturally dark scent, he smelled like heaven. "Bunny I'll tell you now like I've told you a million times before," He said as he started undressing. "There isn't a woman out there that could even come close to you. You're beautiful, even more now than you were fourteen years ago when we met."

She shot him a bland look and rolled her eyes as she made her way out to the bedroom. "Yea yea I know but I still think your eye sight is going." She threw the decorative pillows off of their king sized bed before folding the black bedspread down. "I just wish the last twenty-five pounds would just fall off already."

"Why? I happen to like having a little more to grab." His deep, husky voice in her ear made her shiver as his arms of steel slide around her waist. Her breathy laugh caught in her throat as his hands slid up her front side to cup her full breasts. His thumbs brushed over her already hard nipples, pulling a gasp from her lips when his fingers pinched them through the satin fabric of her robe.

Even after ten years of marriage, his touch, his voice still gave her chills and excited her beyond comprehension. She found herself leaning back into his embrace, his lips coming down to glide over the smooth column of her throat. "You know, you don't fight fair Gaj," she moaned as she pressed her hips back against his. The long, hard length of his arousal pressing against her should have been proof enough that he still wanted her as is.

"Nothing unfair about it Bunny," He murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck, a hand coming up to slide her robe off of one shoulder. "You're fucking sexy as hell, always have been and always will be."

She moaned when his teeth nipped at her skin, her hand dropping to slide between them to grasp his swollen member. He hissed in her ear as her fingers slid over the nine bar-belled piercings that ran up the length of his cock, forming what most would consider a ladder. It was definitely the favorite of all of his piercings, even if she loved each one. It made him part of who he was. "Now you're just saying shit to get in my pants Dragon Man," she chuckled breathlessly as he slipped the other side of her robe off.

He chuckled and nipped at her shoulder once more before pulling away from her. "It worked back in college," He smirked as he turned her around to face him. A finger came up to hook under her chin and forced her milky brown eyes up to meet his oddly colored crimson ones. "Baby…I mean it when I call you beautiful because you are. Every square inch of you is heaven to me and still will be when we're eighty. Viagra, a wrinkled ass and a wheel chair, I'll still be chasing your sexy wrinkled ass all over the nursing home."

How the hell did one argue with that logic? A soft smile tugged at her full lips and just like that, she felt herself fall head over heels all over again with him. Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she lifted herself up onto her tip toes to brush her lips against his. "How in the hell did I get so lucky to land an amazing man like you?"

He smiled and nipped at her bottom lip before reaching down to slip his hands under her ass. "I'm the lucky one here Bunny," He said as he lifted her up and moved to kneel on the bed.

She pressed her lips against his, her tongue teasing his bottom lip before sliding into his mouth. She sighed at the masculine taste of him, a slight hint of whiskey mixed in as their tongues danced to a song they'd spent fourteen years perfecting. She felt the soft bed against her back as he gently laid her down, breaking the kiss only to trail his mouth down over her chin. Her fingers pulled at pony tail holder from his hair and dug into his hair, warranting a low growl against her throat. His fingers expertly drifted over her skin, igniting a trail of fire that only he could cause. Heat pooled between her spread thighs as she rolled her hips up against him, the warm hard length of his cock brushing against her center.

"Lucy, I love you. So fucking much it hurts sometimes."

He pulled his head up to look down and her breath caught in her throat at the pure look of adoration that danced in his eyes. How was it possible to love someone so much? What had she possibly done right in her life to deserve someone who loved her so fiercely, who gave her everything and then some? "I love you too Gajeel," She croaked out as her hand came down to caress his cheek. "For a thousand years and more."

He smiled at her reference to their wedding song and turned his face, pressing a kiss to her palm before his head moved to her chest. His lips and tongue glided over her skin, his teeth catching occasionally to bite. She gasped as his mouth captured a nipple and she arched into his touch. His tongue piercing teased her, making her beg for more before his teeth made her cry out. His fingers worshipped her skin as her own fingers tangled in his wild raven locks.

He took his time, slowly making his way to the other nipple only to lavish the same attention. He'd always tell her it was because he hated for either to feel left out. But no words came as he nipped, licked and sucked on her flesh. He let his actions speak for him as his mouth traveled further down her body. His breath tickled the damp skin as his tongue lavished affection on every inch, every blemish.

"You are so beautiful Bunny. And these," he said as he paused over her stretch marks. "They only add to you. They're badges of honor, each and every one." As if to emphasize his words, he pressed his lips to each one.

"Badges of honor? They're stretch marks Gajeel, ugly reminders of the weight I gained."

He batted her hand away and she saw the look of warning flash in his eyes. "No. They are reminder of the life you've given me, of the three beautiful lives you've brought into this world. They tell the story of us and that isn't something I'd trade for anything in the world." Tears burned at her eyes and he crawled back up the length of her to settle between her legs, his nose brushing against hers. "Lucy Redfox, you save me. Every day. When work becomes too much or asshole drivers make me think I just might lose my mind, all I have to do is think of the gorgeous wife and three amazing children I have waiting at home for me. So never…EVER…doubt yourself or the way you look because I only see and will only ever see my very own Aphrodite when I look at you."

A sob caught in her throat as tears spilled down her cheeks, her chest feeling like it would burst at any moment from the love she felt for him. His thumbs brushed against her cheeks as his head dipped, his lips brushing softly against hers. Her arms slid around him, her hands pressing against his back as if he'd slip away. "Say you'll be my Bunny forever?" He shifted between her legs and she felt the head of his cock press against her already wet center.

"Forever and ev…AHHHH." He cut her words off as he slid into her, his girth stretching and filling her completely. He captured her mouth with his own, stealing her moan as his tongue invaded her mouth. Her fingers dug into his skin as his thrusts were slow, drawn out. She loved when he all out fucked her and god did he ever. But in that moment, he was making love to her. The same way he had on their wedding night.

His mouth was soft against hers, his fingers affectionate upon her skin as his hips drew out every sensation between her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hand came down to slip beneath her ass, pulling her up into him. His moans entwined with hers as their bodies moved as one, her hips lifting to meet his thrusts.

"God you feel so fucking good," he moaned as he broke the kiss and pressed his sweat covered forehead to hers.

Her heels dug into his ass as she tried to pull him deeper, her nails digging into his back. Every long, deep stroke only serving to tighten the thread inside of her, keeping her dangling right on the edge. "M-more baby…please." Her voice sounded breathy and needy, even to her own ears.

His fingers dug into her ass as his hips snapped against hers, the head of his cock slamming against her cervix and making her cry out his name. "Like that Bunny?"

She didn't need to open her eyes to know he was teasing her, the smirk she found when she did only confirmed it. She bit her bottom lip at the level of desire she saw swimming in his beautiful eyes. She gave a quick nod of her head, not needing a mirror to see the silent plea in her eyes in response. His hips snapped again, driving the full length inside of her. "Fuck! Yes….just like that."

He captured her bottom lip between his teeth with a growl as his pace picked up. His thrusts harder, deeper than they'd been. She lifted a hand to his head, her fingers digging into his hair as his name tumbled from her lips in pants. Her hips rolled up to meet his, grinding against him as he slammed into her.

Her name became a chanted prayer as his head fell beside hers, the sounds of his moans only adding to the weight on the thread that was on the verge of breaking inside of her. She could feel him beginning to swell inside, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Cum with me Dragon," she moaned into his ear and the growl that sounded in hers sent her over the edge. Her body bowed against his as she cried out, her legs tightening around him and pulling him deep. She felt him erupt inside of her, the force of it heightening her own orgasm as she clutched herself to him.

His thrusts slowed to a stop as she struggled to catch her breath. "God I love you," she whispered as he reached up to brush the hair matted to her forehead away.

He gave her a tired grin. "I love it when you call me by name," He chuckled breathlessly.

She playfully slapped his side. "You know what I meant!"

"I know Bunny," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too, for a thousand years and more."

* * *

**As always, please R &amp; R!  
**

**Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 4 - Rules**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**

~**Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


	4. Day 4 - Rules

**Hi all! Welcome Day 4 of the second annual GaLu week. I hope you enjoy and perhaps even partake yourself!**

**And please, check out the other ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Talk about some seriously talented writers all in one place :)**

**Without further ado... Day 4 - Rules**

* * *

**Don't always believe what you hear...**

Gray glanced at his lacrima phone, deleting the one-hundred plus messages he had from Juvia and shook his head. The woman never ceased to amaze him with her stalking capabilities. He was pretty sure she'd even find a way to sneak into the guy's night out. He raced up the step and paused as he reached the door of the apartment building to glance around. The plan was the guys would all meet up at Gajeel's and then head out. Not seeing anyone else in the group, he entered the building and made his way to number 103. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he paused when muffled voices caught his attention and he leaned in curiously to listen.

"Lower Bunny…no…yea, right there."

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yea, remember the rules…only one hand."

He arched a brow and his lips pursed, debating on whether to turn and leave but could not get his feet to move. He hadn't realized Lucy would still be there, the girls were supposed to be having a sleep over in Fairy hills.

"Ah…oh god Gajeel…this is so hard!"

"You're pulling it too hard Bunny!"

"I'm pulling the way you told me to!"

"No! You're not! Look…grip the wood like this."

"Ohhhhh you make it look so easy, no fair."

"Practice Bunny, I've been doing this for years."

A gasp came rushing out of the ice mage's mouth and he quickly slapped a hand over his face, his ear almost pressed against the wood of the door. Was he really listening to them talk about this? He suddenly felt just like Juvia but he couldn't care less. This was interesting.

"Hey! You just used two hands there rule breaker."

"Bunny, I'm going to break some rules on your ass in a minute now shhh so I can get this out."

"You should know by now you have to gag me to get me to shut up."

"Would probably make my neighbors happier but come on, it's your turn."

"Slow and steady right?"

"Yea…oh….careful, yea like that."

A finger tapped Gray on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around to find Natsu, Laxus and Bickslow standing there. They were all looking at him like he was crazy until a smirk rose on Laxus' face. He brought a finger up to his lips to silence the others.

"OH MY GOD I DID IT!"

"Gihihi yea you did Bunny."

"Can I try again?"

"It's my turn. Rules…remember?"

"Yea but you're supposed to be teaching me so I can beat Lily!"

The ice-make mage almost swallowed his tongue, his eyes widening as he stared at the other wide-eyed men. They were now all crowded around the door, listening to a sexual conversation that had just taken a seriously wrong turn.

"Oh you have a ways to go Bunny. Lily is a beast at this."

"Yea, I know. You growl the whole time he's playing with you."

"It's his little fucking cat claws."

"Has to be, his little pads grip the wood perfectly."

Gray's face wrinkled in disgust and he was pretty sure he'd heard one of them actually gag. Lily? As in Pantherlily? Who would have thought Lucy was so kinky? Gajeel he could see but Lucy?

"How do I put it back in?"

"What the fuck do you mean? Once you start pulling it out you can't push it back in!"

"But Gaj!"

"Nope. You started it so you gotta pull it the rest of the way out."

"Well what if I did th…"

The distinct sound of a smack sounded and they all pulled back from the door, looking at each other. Gray could feel his lips pulling up into a smirk to match Laxus and Bickslow but poor Natsu. He had this innocent wide-eyed expression.

"OW Death Bitch! I should punch you in your smug face."

"Bring it Bunny but remember I hit back."

"Keep the smacks to my ass, ok?"

"Hey, you broke the rules…Gotta punish you somehow."

"Yea yea whatever, pull yours out."

All four of them scratched at their heads. The longer the ice-make mage stood there, the more confused and grossed out he became. What exactly was Gajeel pulling out? His? No…surely not.

"Ok, this is the tricky part."

"What do you mean?"

"Give this a soft tug."

"Oh…wow it's really wedged in there."

"Yea, it gets tighter the more you take out."

"Oh no…it's shaking."

"Shit…don't move! Don't even breathe on it."

"Ohhh it's gonna go..."

"Bunny!"

A crashing sound came from behind the door and they all jumped. No one expected to hear what sounded like wooden pegs falling to the ground. Gray saw Laxus' eyes narrow and before he could stop the man, the Lightning Dragon slayer was reaching for the door to throw it open.

"What the fuck? Don't you assholes know how to knock?"

Gajeel's thunderous voice stopped them all in their tracks and they stared in confusion at the couple. The Iron Dragon Slayer was standing, the celestial mage kneeling on the living room floor beside him. Both were fully clothed and glaring at the intruders, the wooden blocks scattered on the table and the floor forgotten.

"J-Jenga? Seriously?" Gray asked incredulously.

The blonde woman's brows furrowed in confusion. "Yea, haven't you guys ever played it?"

The ice-make mage sighed as the pieces began to fall into place. The rules, only use one hand, wood. He face palmed himself for his own idiocy. "Yea…I've played it," he mumbled in embarrassment.

The sound of a small laugh pulled the groups attention, the chuckle turning into a full blown guffaw. They all watched as Lucy looked up at the Iron Dragon slayer who was now laughing almost hysterically. "Oh fuck…you…you guys….thought BUWAHAHAHAHA!"

Gray suddenly wanted to crawl into a hole, knowing they'd all been caught. The confusion on the blonde's face deepened before her eyes went wide and she turned to glare at the lot. _Oh crap…we're dead._ The thought had him backing up towards the exit.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF PERVERTS! I'M SO LUCY KICKING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

Gray couldn't turn fast enough to get out, all of them jamming in the doorway before they were able to push their way through. He didn't need to look back to know the blonde was in pursuit with blood coloring her vision. His feet didn't stop until he burst through the apartment building doors, the humid summer night air now a welcomed presence.

"You do realize Blondie is going to kill us the next time she sees us right?"

Gray looked up at the smirking lightning dragon slayer and bent over to grip his knees, gasping for much needed air. "Yea, no shit but you have to admit you thought the same thing."

Laxus just shrugged as Bickslow came to rest beside him on the sidewalk. "I'm a little disappointed, I thought I had something new to tease Cosplayer about.

The ice-make mage let out a chuckle and pushed himself up to stand. "No shit, I was like holy crap when did Lucy become so kinky?" He glanced around, his brows furrowing. "Where's Natsu?"

A crash interrupted the silence of night and they all spun around to see the fire dragon slayer lying on the walkway with a furious looking Lucy standing where the door once was. She gave them all the evil eye and Gray shivered as he watched her retreat back into the building. "Well, looks like guys night is over."

He watched as Laxus walked over and hauled the unconscious pink-haired guy over his shoulder. "Nah, Gajeel will sweet talk her down. Let's head out…I need a drink and he will meet us over there."

The ice-make mage gave a last glance at the now open doorway and shrugged before turning to follow the others. He wasn't so sure that would be the case but he did know one thing. There was no way he'd ever eaves drop again. He'd turned into Juvia for a few back there and it bothered him to think of the things she may have heard coming from his own apartment.

* * *

**And what exactly did you wonderful pervies think? Muwahahaha. Not the conventional GaLu story but thought it fun none the less.**

**Thank you so much to those who have followed and reviewed! You guys rock!  
**

**Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 5 - Cosplay**

**As always, please R &amp; R!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**

~**Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


	5. Day 5 - Cosplay

**Hi all! Welcome Day 5 of the second annual GaLu week. I hope you enjoy and perhaps even partake yourself!**

**And please, check out the other ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Talk about some seriously talented writers all in one place :)**

**While all of the prompts this week are connected, this one is an intermission of sorts in the GaLu story...**

**Without further ado... Day 5 - Cosplay**

* * *

**Want to grow old with me Bunny?**

Gajeel poked at the band that held his rabbit ears on and growled in frustration. He could not FATHOM why Lucy would pick this costume for him, other than just to get back at him for the pranks he constantly pulled on her. He hadn't been very enthused when Mira had announced that for this year's cosplay party, the women would decide on the couples' costumes. In years past, he'd unfortunately-fortunately been out on missions. He'd been able to conveniently miss them and had begged Lucy to do the same, but noooooo she just HAD to come.

He slipped his hand into the pocket of the ridiculously oversized white pants of his costume and fiddled with the small box inside. He couldn't really complain in the end, the party is what had given him his idea in the first place. After being together for a year, he'd decided that it was time. He had pushed the mate marking to the side, not because she wasn't his mate but more that he loved her too much to do it. Giving her his mark would tie their lives together, literally. He just couldn't bear the thought that should he fail on a mission and die, she would die too. That thought scared the hell out of him. If he was going to die, he wanted to go knowing she was safe and would go on.

"Gajeel? OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHA! Isn't Lucy supposed to be the bunny here?"

The iron dragon slayer felt his head start to pound at the sound of Natsu's voice, his ridicule only made the matter worse. "Salamander…go fuck yourself with a chainsaw."

"Gajeel that isn't very nice! And Natsu don't tease him."

He sighed at the high pitched, squeaky voice of the youngest Strauss sibling and looked up to see Lisanna smack the pink haired idiot on the back of the head. A bubble of laughter bubbled up before he could catch it and not at the hit. It was the fact that Natsu was dressed in a black body suit with six (eight counting his arms) black, hairy legs jetting out from his body. "And you tease me because of a set of bunny ears?"

Natsu just grumbled at him and he grinned. Had the white haired girl not been next to him, he would've been lost as to why he'd dress as a spider. It was the little yellow dress, white apron and bowl that the girl sported that tipped Gajeel off. Little Miss Moffett actually suited the two of them, in some weird fucked up sort of way.

"Where's Lucy? I haven't seen her yet."

Gajeel glanced around the room at the woman's words and shrugged as he reached for the pocket watch that was attached to his costume. He smiled as his fingers passed over the engraved gold cover. Lucy had gotten it for him as a gag gift for his costume but he actually liked it. She'd had a dragon curled up sleeping around a small bunny etched into it. "Not sure, figured she'd be here by…"

"Oh there she is! LUIGI ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!"

The flame brain had cut him off and he looked over towards the door, his eyes searching for her. He caught sight of Cana running towards Gray with what looked like cinnamon buns on the sides of her head. It was actually surprising to see her in actual clothes, the white dress she had on covered almost everything up. Even more shocking was that Gray was still fully clothed in his tan pants (which were WAY too tight for Gajeel's taste), black belt, white shirt and vest.

Gajeel saw another couple and the black hair that both sported threw him off until they turned around. He grimaced as he realized Mira really did suit the Morticia costume but Laxus…the pencil mustache make him laugh. _Him? Fucking Gomez? Really?_ What was even funnier was seeing the tall, lightning dragon slayer with his hair completely slicked back.

But then, He caught sight of her. Every time he thought he'd adjusted to the idea of her being his, she went and proved him wrong. His breath escaped him, his heart started racing and his body immediately harden at the vision she created. Her black, patent leather Mary Jane style heels made her long legs look even longer. Most of the creamy skin he loved so much covered by white, ruffle topped thigh highs that had sported little tea cups on them. Her dress, god she looked fucking amazing.

It was blue with a white apron that seemed to work as a corset over the top, pushing her ample chest up even higher than normal. Little black bows ran down the center, each sporting a medallion for the four suits in a deck of cards. The extremely short skirt flared out over what looked to be a short black petit coat that only served to lengthen the dress by mere inches. The sleeves sat off of the shoulders he loved biting on, the apron not affording much more coverage with its sheer ruffle of fabric that hooked over those very shoulders. Her blonde hair was left down to fall in ringlets around her face and a red bow sat atop it all as if she were a gift.

He suddenly could care less that he looked like a rabbit, not when it meant he was taking home his very own Alice in Wonderland. He was pretty sure Lewis Carroll never quite imagined his oddly formed heroin to look that fucking sexy. Before her, he couldn't have told you who wrote the story. But it was her favorite and he actually enjoyed watching her laugh when he'd read it to her, stupid voices and all. He'd become a sap and he was perfectly ok with that, whatever his Bunny wanted he'd give her.

"Seems I was the one needing that pocket watch of yours."

He grinned at her playful smile as he moved to slip a hand about her waist, his fingers brushing against the large black bow on the back. "This is one date I don't mind you being late for," he smirked as he leaned down to brush his lips against her red painted ones. "I am so EATING you later."

She chuckled against his lips and pulled back to wiggle her brows. "Only if you promise I can drink you Ball Breath."

* * *

"Good moves Lucy! It is nice to see someone appreciating the interpretive style of dance!"

Lucy's brows shot down in confusion as she was walking off the dance floor, her gaze falling on the guild's Dance Magic mage. It had taken her most of the evening to not laugh when she looked at the poor thing with his black leotard, black feathered tutu and heavy black eye makeup. He was definitely taking a gender bend on The Black Swan literally. "Thanks Vijeeter although I am not sure that was really interpretive dancing."

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically, the crown on his head bobbing loosely on his head. "Sure it was! You were able to expertly convey how one bounces like a trampoline. I am most jealous."

A loud laugh burst from her lips as she watched the guy actually try to twerk, or some semblance of it anyway. She made a mental note to see if perhaps Mira and he would be interested in actually setting up dance lessons for those interested. Half of the mages there, such as Natsu, looked more akin to having a seizure than actually dancing. It might actually make the dance floor a safer place during their parties. "Keep trying Hun, I am sure you can master it."

She glanced around, looking for her amazing sexy bunny boyfriend. When she didn't spot him, she figured he'd gone off to the restroom. She waved at Levy, thinking the blunette and Freed looked amazingly cute as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. It suited them perfectly as did Elfman and Evergreen's matching Frankenstien and Frankenstein's bride. It was actually nice to see the two of them come out publically as a couple, despite everyone already knowing.

The strangest, and oddly cutest couple to her was Bickslow and Juvia. She wasn't even sure when they'd started dating but she had to admit they looked good together. And their costumes of choice were amazingly suited for them. She was dressed in a psychedelic short pencil dress with white gogo boots, her blue hair straight and held down by a thick white strip of fabric. She made an awesome Felicity Shagwell to Bicks' Austin Powers, white ruffled cravat and all.

"Lucy can you please make your way to the stage?"

Mira's voice rang out over the speakers and Lucy spun to see the takeover mage standing on the stage behind the microphone stand that was in front of Gray's DJ booth that had been set up. A frown pulled at her lips as she quickly excused herself from the conversation and made her way over. She didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her. "Mira, I am not dancing up here," she shouted as she climbed the stairs.

The she-devil just laughed and waved a hand. "No no silly," she giggled and pointed to a spot beside her. "Now you just stand right here. Someone has a surprise for you."

Those words put her on edge. She suddenly realized that the music wasn't playing and everyone in the guild hall was watching her intently, most seemed as confused as she was. She gave a nervous smile and fidgeted as the woman walked away, leaving her standing there. Then the guitar started and her lips pursed in confusion. Turning, she saw Gajeel step out from behind the curtain and her eyes narrowed as he walked towards with a grin on his face. The tune was familiar but she wasn't able to place it. "Gaj…you're not going to…" He cut her off as he began singing.

_I wanna make you smile  
Whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you._

A smile started to spread over her face and her breath caught. She always begged him to sing that to her whenever they watched the movie but he always rejected it, saying it was a sappy chick flick song.

_I'll get your medicines  
When your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice growing old with you_

She heard a couple of groans sound out in the crowd but snickered when they were promptly followed by a smack. She didn't have to look to know it was the Strauss sisters doing the smacking to their own dragon slayers. What she didn't get was why he was singing this to her now, and in front of everyone.

_I'll Miss you, kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
Need you, feed you  
I'll even let you hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes on our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
Oh I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you_

No sooner did he stop, she watched in shock as he dropped to a knee in front of her and swung the guitar behind his back. Tears burned at her eyes and she blinked, trying to grasp whether this was real. _No…oh my god…is he…_ A hand flew to her mouth as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Years ago I got up on this stage and sang, making you wear that god forsaken bunny outfit. Best move ever if you ask me. But back then, had someone told me that one day I'd be wearing the ears I would have beat the crap out of them." He paused as laughter broke out in the guild and he raised his hand when she raised hers, giving them all the middle finger as a warning to shut up. "Had they told me that I'd be up here, with you, again but this time you'd be my girlfriend…I would have told them they were full of shit. But Bunny, here we are. The last year with you has been the best year of my life. For the first time since Metalicana disappeared, I feel whole…complete. And that's all you. You are smart, you're a bigger smart ass than me most of the time. You're funny, beautiful…both inside and out. But more than all that other bullshit, you make me better. You make me want to be a better man. I can't promise you rainbows and flowers because we both know I fucking suck at the romance crap. But I can promise you my heart will always be yours."

She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, knowing her makeup was now running. But she couldn't care less. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she found herself suddenly short of breath as che watched him reach up to flip the box open. A sob choked in her throat at the ruby red stone that looked so much like his eyes, the black slitted underlay making it more a dragon's eye. It was set upon a band that she automatically recognized as his iron with what looked like little bunnies etched around it. She thought it beautiful. It was so uniquely them.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you grow old with me?"

A collective "Awww" sounded throughout the hall as she bit her lips to keep from sobbing as she enthusiastically nodded her head yes. His proposal was completely unexpected and knocked her brain for a spin but there was one thing she knew. She'd say yes, even if he asked her a million times and then some. She loved him, more than words could say. He was rough around the edges, blunt, gruff, short tempered at times, aggressive…everything someone would say were bad traits but she found them all to be things she never wanted to live without. She loved him more for all of that and more.

He stood again, pulling the ring from the box and gently slid it on her finger. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she gazed at it. "Oh Gajeel," she whispered before launching herself into his arms. Her arms slid around his neck and she buried her face against his skin. She faintly heard the rowdy applause and whistles that erupted around them, but all of her focus was on him. He'd officially asked the question of all questions. He wanted her to be with him forever.

"I love you Assassin Tits," he whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her.

"I love you too Death Bitch, forever and ever."

* * *

**As always, please R &amp; R!  
**

**Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 6 - On The Job  
**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**

~**Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


	6. Day 6 - On The Job

**Hi all! Welcome Day 6 of the second annual GaLu week.  
**

**I want to give a huge thanks to all of the reviews! You guys make my day!**

**And please, check out the other ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Talk about some seriously talented writers all in one place :)**

**Without further ado... Day 6 - On The Job  
**

* * *

**A Mistake Maid...**

Gajeel grimaced as he glanced over at Lucy, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a matter of not trusting she could hold her own, he knew first hand his wife was more than capable. It was the job itself, he was absolutely against using his wife as bait. "I don't like it. Why don't we just dress Salamander up or hell, even the Ice Princess?"

The celestial mage looked over at him as if he'd lost his mind and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Makarov. "No, we considered that and it's out of the question. We're talking about a Mayor's home and a political soiree, those two would demolish things. I don't even want to think of the damages they'd cause or the trouble Fairy Tail would be in. It's you two, end of discussion."

"It's ok Master, we'll handle it just fine." He watched as the blonde stood and walked to the door only to pause. "I will go home and pack our bags."

The iron dragon slayer sighed as she exited the office. They'd been handpicked for this mission. It wasn't overly difficult unless you considered the fact that a mage, rumored to possibly be a higher up in society, was abducting young blonde women. His taste seemed to be of the servant type, all the girls who'd disappeared were maids and always taken during a dinner party or gala. Lucy was to be a servant while he would be assigned to the mayor's security detail.

It was really no more difficult than other missions, at least this time it wasn't against an entire dark guild. Just one mage who had an affection for fair maidens. He reasoned it out to just being overly cautious because it entailed his wife. And perhaps that's all it was, but the fact that only a very small few of the women taken had been found just rubbed him wrong. When found, the women were practically lifeless. They'd been made into what most called "living dolls" with no autonomy of their own, having to be told to eat and drink.

"I chose you both because you're her mate. You'd be able to track her should the need arise."

Makarov's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he sighed. He'd made himself a promise not to tie Lucy's fate to his in that way. If he died, he didn't want his last thought to be that she would die too. It wasn't something he wanted for her and he refused. "Yea," He grunted as he stood. "We'll get it done." He didn't bother to wait for a reply because any other words would be useless. Lucy had already set her sights on the mission so he needed to as well.

* * *

"I think I could get used to seeing my sexy husband in a uniform."

Gajeel glanced up in the mirror, the fingers that had been straightening his collar stilled as he caught sight of her leaning against the bathroom door frame. His tongue slid absentmindedly over his lips as his eyes traveled up the length of her black stocking covered legs to the little black and white maid's uniform. The skirt was no shorter than what she usually wore but the way the petit coat underneath made it flare, it looked shorter. The sweetheart neckline and sleeves that sat off the shoulders showed off the creamy expanse of her shoulders and the tops of her breasts.

"I am not sure I really want you going out there now," he chuckled as he turned to move towards her. "And I am thinking this should definitely come home with us."

She blushed and backed up until her back met the wall of their small shared bedroom in the servant's wing of the Mayor's mansion. "Gaj it's just a maid's uniform. Nothing special."

He grinned as he pinned her body to the wall with his own, his hands coming up to rest on her waist. "Oh it's definitely special when it's on you," he smirked as he dipped his head to ghost his lips over her bare shoulder. His hand glides down the skirt, slipping beneath to tease her skin just above the lace tops of her thigh highs.

"W-we have to be out there in…oh god," she moaned as his fingers ran up the length of her satin covered slit and her fingers dug into the fabric of his security uniform jacket. "fif-fifteen minutes."

He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sound of her moan. God how he loved the sounds she made. He nipped his way up the smooth column of her neck to flick his tongue against her earlobe, his fingers rubbing against the sensitive little nub at the top of her opening. Her hips pressed into his touch and he could smell her arousal, feel it dampening the fabric beneath his touch. "Then I guess you'd better hurry up then," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She didn't wait for another invitation as her hands came down to his trousers, her nimble fingers making quick work of his belt, the buttons and the zipper. When her warm fingers slid into his boxers and wrapped around his arousal, he moaned and involuntarily thrust into her hand. "I love how wet you get for me Bunny," he growled as his finger pulled the fabric of her panties to the side and pulled the slick wetness seeping from her opening up to her clit.

"Gajeel…please," she cried as his finger circled over the sensitive bud. Her fingers tightened around him as she stroked the full length, pulling a moan from his throat as her thumb passed over the flared head.

The iron dragon slayer kissed his way along her jawline as he slid his finger down to tease her opening and smirked when she whimpered. How had he gotten so lucky he'd never know but god how he loved her like this. "Please what Bunny? This?" He slid his finger inside of her, his nostrils flaring at the tight, slick walls that gripped the digit. His cock ached to trade places.

"More…god please, more."

His tongue teased her bottom lip and he could see the pleading in her eyes. It almost did him in as he slowly stroked her insides with just a finger, her own fingers working the length of his hard cock. "More what? I want to hear you say it," he smirked when her eyes gave a roll as he slipped a second finger inside of her.

He almost let out a whimper of his own when her fingers left him but it was halted as she began hastily pushing his pants and boxers down. "Your cock Gajeel. I need to feel your cock."

The sex dripping from her mouth sent a tingle down the length of his spine, causing his balls to tighten in anticipation. Withdrawing his fingers, he used one as a knife to cut through the fabric of her panties in his haste and reached down to hook his arms under her thighs. "Guide me home Bunny," he growled as he hoisted her up.

Her fingers wasted no time in reaching down to grasp him, using the tip to tease them both. "Fuck me…make it so I feel you the rest of the night," she whispered breathlessly as she lined him up with her opening.

Who the hell could deny a request like that when he had such a delectable wife? He captured her lips with a growl as he let gravity work, sliding her down the full length of him. He'd never get used to the feel of sliding into her for the first time. Her body molded around him like a second skin and he never wanted to leave. Capturing her tongue with his teeth, he pulled back until just the head was inside and waited for her to whimper before snapping his hips forward. The way she cried out made his toes curl in his boots.

Without being able to help himself, he set a hard and fast pace. His fingers dug into her ass, his hips slamming into hers as he roughly pulled her down to meet him. Their moans mingled, muffled by their mouths. He knew she'd most likely have bruises come the morning but it certainly wouldn't be the first time. She loved it rough, often begging him to mark her body just so she'd have the reminder. In moments like this, she became the animal that he lived with inside of himself daily and he loved that about her.

"Oh fuck Gaj…I'm….so close," she panted as she broke the kiss and fell back against the wall.

He could feel her walls starting to flutter and knew by the tingling in the base of his spine that he was too. "Cum for me Bunny," he growled and almost lost his stride when her fingers slipped down between their bodies. He felt the sides of her fingers slide along the base of his cock and he heard her cry out as her back arched. Her body tightened around him, her fingers mimicking it and it threw him over the edge with her with a roar that he was sure the servants all heard.

* * *

Gajeel leaned against one of the many posts that lined the sprawling main foyer of the mayor's mansion. His crimson eyes scanned the room, almost bored by the sight of all the uppity high class people decked out in their finery. He found the company to be as stuffy as the damned uniform he had on. His eyes landed on a woman, a fake smile plastered on her face as she held a silver tray lined with some sort of finger food…gross looking black crap piled on top of a cracker that looked more like a crumb.

It really wasn't the food he was paying mind to. It was the little hot blonde number offering it. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, his fingers playing with the fabric remains of the panties he'd cut from her. A corner of his mouth pulled up at her promise to finish what they'd started later when she slipped them in there.

As if she'd felt his gaze, her eyes lifted to meet his and the fake smile faded into a genuine one. He loved her smile, it never failed to make things better. She gave him a quick wink before she went back to making her rounds. He couldn't help but watch her move. She looked at ease in her duties which seemed odd. She'd grown up in settings like this but she looked more comfortable being on the other side of the coin, being a servant. He couldn't help but be thankful for that though, their lives would be plenty different had he succeeded in returning her to her father oh so long ago. He watched as she moved for the servant's entrance and sighed when he disappeared from sight.

"Everything seems to be going well."

He turned his head to see a large dark skinned male dressed the same as him in a stiff colored navy long jacket and black pants tucked into boots. They'd been introduced when he and Lucy had arrived. Cedric was the head of the Mayor's security detail. "Yea, nothing out of place so far. Perhaps he won't show."

"Let's hope," Cedric shrugged. "Just keep an eye on your partner, she fits this creep's type."

A shiver ran down Gajeel's spine and his eyes immediately lifted to scan the room. He caught sight of the back of her and his brows furrowed as he saw her skirting the edge of the room. "Yea," He mumbled almost absentmindedly when she stopped near a hallway and looked back to wink at him before disappearing. "I should make the rounds. Excuse me," he said curtly before nonchalantly walking in the direction she'd gone. What was she thinking?

He looked down the hall way and his eyes narrowed as he saw a door swinging closed and without thought, he quickly moved to follow. The door led to another hallway and a smirk rose on his lips when he found her shoes sitting neatly on the first step of the stairs. He sniffed at the air and caught her scent, following it up the stairs to find her thigh highs discarded. He chuckled as he bent down to pick them up and brought them to his nose. They smelled like her and her arousal.

Movement at the end of the hall caught his attention and he looked to see a door slightly ajar. He heard her giggle and he grinned as he took off towards the door. He pushed it open in time to see a door off the side of the bedroom closing. He entered the room but came to a halt as an article of clothing caught his attention. His brows furrowed as he stooped down to finger the satin material with his fingers. Fear pooled in the pit of his stomach and he reached into his jacket to pull the panties stashed there. It was a perfect match.

"What the hell?" He whispered as he stood and ran for the door, flinging it open only to find a small vacant bathroom with no other route of escape. He immediately took off in the direction he'd come, not noticing that the discarded items were now gone. His feet couldn't move fast enough as he raced down the hall and skidded to a stop in the main foyer, his eyes quickly searching the room for her.

"Fuck! Cedric! We've got a problem," he growled as he moved through the room. He could care less that everyone had come to a stop and were openly staring at him. The large man turned and glared at the rude interruption but seemed to back down.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here and apparently uses illusion magic. I just got done chasing an illusion of my wife."

The large man's face hardened in anger and he turned to the Mayor. "Get everyone into the ballroom now and no one is to leave," he barked before turning to Gajeel and threw a communication lacrima to him. "I'll get everyone on search duty, call in if you see anything."

The iron dragon slayer could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, his body seemingly numb as he tore off towards the servant's entrance. A quick search of the kitchen revealed no sight of her and he moved on to the wing they were posted in for the night. Room by empty room, he could feel his anxiety rising. The lacrima kept going off in his pocket, other guards radioing in cleared for other parts of the house and property.

This was his worst fear come true. His gut had told him to decline the mission but he hadn't listened. Anger and fear clawed at his insides as he practically ripped the door to their room off the hinges. He could smell her everywhere but she wasn't in the room. On the bed, laid out perfectly neat was her maid's uniform, stocking and shoes. Lying there on top was her keys. She'd never go anywhere without her keys. The world began to spin as a wave of nausea swept over him and he let out a deafening roar that shook the walls, shattering the glass panes in the window. She was gone. With no way of tracking her because this was where her scent trail stopped, she was gone.

"Gaje…fuck." Cedric swore in a huff as his eyes scanned over the uniform on the bed and then the dragon slayer kneeling on the floor beside the bed. He queued his communication lacrima. "Someone call Fairy Tail. We need a team here pronto."

* * *

"Still nothing?"

Laxus glanced at his grandfather who was leaning against the second floor railing and shook his head. "Not a trace," he mumbled as he turned his attention to the raven haired dragon slayer who sat almost lifeless at his corner table. The man looked hollow, as empty as the rest of them felt. Such a change from 3 months ago when the celestial mage had gone missing. Back then, it had taken almost the whole guild to keep the guy from tearing all of Fiore apart looking for her. They'd employed the help of almost all of their allied guilds, searched everywhere and then searched those places again.

But the leads were dwindling down. Not another woman had been taken since then. Laxus didn't know what that meant, didn't want to contemplate the reasons. He knew Gajeel had contemplated them all a million times over, more than enough for the rest of them. While he couldn't imagine the level of anguish the guy felt, he could sympathize with his determination. "We won't give up. She's out there...somewhere and we'll find her."

The old man nodded wearily as he studied his child most affected. "Yes, we'll keep it up. Even if there is no one else to help us, we're Fairy Tail. Quitting is not an option."

* * *

**Thank you so much to those who have followed and reviewed! You guys rock!  
**

**Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 7 - Haunted**

**As always, please R &amp; R!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**

~**Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


	7. Day 7 - Haunted

**Hi all! Welcome to the final day of the second annual GaLu week.  
**

**And please, check out the other ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Talk about some seriously talented writers all in one place :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Without further ado... Day 7 - Haunted.  
**

* * *

**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind...**

Gajeel sat back on his haunches and stared at the box he'd just taped up. He tried telling himself that the contents didn't matter, but they did. His seemingly lifeless gaze fluctuated around the room, counting the numerous boxes that were sealed and closed.

Walls that once held numerous pictures were now bare, only dust outlines remaining where they'd been hung. Bookcases that used to be home to countless books, figurines and trinkets were now empty. The closet door that used to be a bitch to close because of the amount of clothes now sat ajar, the space beyond devoid of the clutter it once housed.

_"It will get easier."_

The sound of her voice made his throat tighten and his eyes burn. The fingers on his left hand pressed together, the single iron band bringing him just the smallest bit of comfort. He pushed himself up to stand and he glanced down at the hand. She'd begged him to make it just like hers, a bunny and dragon etched into the now dulled surface. "If you say so," he whispered.

Pulling his gaze from the ring, he moved to stack the boxes off to the side. Tomorrow he'd take them to their new home but for now he needed them out of the way. Stacking them neatly to the side, he made sure they were all properly labeled. She liked order, liked things neat and easy to get to.

_"You're a mess Gaj. I love you," She paused to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss before pulling back to smile up at him. "But even organized chaos is still chaos."_

His lips twitched before he turned and glanced at the bed. It was as bare as the rest of the room. The sheets and bed covers that held their combined scent, no matter how many times they were washed, were neatly folded and put away in one of the boxes.

A stray pony tail holder sat on the desk and he walked over, his fingers playing with the silly item before he picked it up and slid it onto his wrist. No matter how many times he'd picked the things up, she'd always manage to leave one hidden somewhere. He often swore they had legs and snuck out just to annoy him.

_"I promise, I didn't leave it there!"_

_"Ok Bunny, if you say so."_

With one last look about, he walked to the door and flicked the light switch before pulling it closed. His eyes immediately went to the kitchen but he sighed and walked past it. Making his way to the couch, he sat down and looked around the room. It looked as empty as the last save for the boxes that were stacked to the side.

Their whole lives up to this point was neatly packed and organized, not one thing forgotten or left behind. It had taken weeks to get it done, the hardest part had been starting. But now it was done. The last of the boxes taped, everything neatly sorted and stored.

_"Baby, you look so tired. Why don't you get some rest?"_

A weary sigh escaped his lips and he let his head fall to the couch back, his eyes closing. The muscles in his jaws clenched as the scent of her filled his nostrils. Fingers wove their way into his hair and a sob choked in his throat. He loved her touch. He could always feel the love she had for him, even in something as simple as her fingertips. She always drove out his demons, her light burning out the darkness that tried to creep in.

His eyes opened and he only saw her. Her beauty never failed to catch him off guard. The warm depths of her chocolate eyes, her smile, the light pink that dusted her cheeks, the way her hair fell to perfectly frame her face. He loved her hair down. When they were home, she always wore it down just for him.

_"I love you happy. This makes you happy so of course I do it for you."_

_"You happy is what makes me happy Bunny."_

The vice on his chest seemed to tighten, the air escaping his lungs as cold, wet tears slipped from the corners of his eyes to wet his hair. He could feel her pressed to his side, feel her arms around him, feel her head on his chest and feel her hair tickling his skin. She was his only happiness, had been long before she'd confessed. "Always will be," he choked.

_"I love you Gajeel, always and forever. Never forget that."_

_"I love you more Bunny."_

_"Always and forever?"_

_"Until my last breath and then in every life after that."_

Uncontrollable anger welled up, his shattered heart breaking all over again. A strangled roar ripped from his mouth as his fist slammed down against the couch. A year. A whole year since she'd disappeared. It had been his fault. He'd been too scared to mark her but now that choice is what haunted him. Every day, it was the same. She haunted every facet of his life, keeping him where she'd left him. He saw her everywhere, had the same conversations with her in his head over and over, prayed endlessly to wake up or turn back time.

But he'd promised her…always and forever. The last lead had been a dead end and that had been six months ago. There had been no word, not even a whisper of a hint. Those that cared urged him to consider erecting a memorial in her name. He'd been fighting it, he didn't want to give up. But there was no escaping that forever seemed to end so much sooner than they'd planned. That realization gripped his chest with crushing force and he struggled to breathe from one minute to the next.

A soft knock at the door pulled him from the tidal wave of grief that was pulling him under. His rough hands wiped carelessly at his tear swollen eyes. He wasn't in the mood for company but then everyone in the guild seemed to be clued in. They dropped by when the memories and the dark abyss threatened to consume what was left of him. The knock sounded again and he huffed, trying to steady himself as he pushed up from the couch.

"Look guys I'm not…" he grunted as he pulled the door and his words died on his lips. Gray and Erza stood there and he blinked. They'd been out for three weeks on a mission and wasn't due back until the following week. They reeked of apprehension and tears as they regarded him with uneasy smiles and shifty eyes. "What?" He asked hesitantly as he peered out into the hallway, looking for Natsu only to find he wasn't with them. A nervous chill crept up his spine.

The redhead bit at her bottom lip and glanced at the ice-make mage as if looking for confirmation. "We…We need you to come to the guild."

He could hear anxiety in her voice, her normal tone quivering and Gray simply nodded as if afraid to speak. His grip tightened on the door, his emotions set off on a rollercoaster of dread, anger and anguish. _No…no…they found her. She's gone… _He shook his head as he backed away from the door. This was what he'd feared the most. Finding her dead meant all hope was officially gone. His world was quickly crashing and he sank to his knees.

"Fuck! Gajeel no…damn it! It's not what you think." Gray swore, a sob straining his voice.

He barely registered the feminine arms that wrapped around him as he looked up through tear blurred eyes. "What the fuck do you mean it's not what I think? I can't see her body! I can't see…" A strangled growl cut his words off. He couldn't even bring himself to say she was dead.

"Oh god Gajeel, no! It's not…just…you need to come to the guild. We did find something but it's not that…she isn't dead."

The iron dragon slayer glanced at the requip mage to find her smiling despite the tears streaming down her face. His brows furrowed in confusion. Her words didn't make sense, neither did the tearful smile on her face. "How do you know that? Did someone find him?" He asked hesitantly and saw the two pass each other an odd look. She brought a hand up to his cheek and he stiffened, his nostrils flaring. Her hand. It smelled too familiar but different. Why hadn't he caught it before?

Without another word, he pulled away and pushed himself up faster than either of the other two could register. He took off out of the apartment, his feet carrying him at a break-neck speed towards the guild. His mind raced, his heart pounding in his ears and he tried to stamp down the hope that was swelling in his chest. He stumbled up the steps and almost ripped the door off of its hinges, everyone inside stilling as they caught sight of him.

Sunshine. Lillies. Vanilla.

His eyes scanned the hall and locked on the tall blonde male who stood frozen at the top of the steps, a tiny hint of a smile twitching on his lips. The man gave him a single nod before gesturing back towards the steps that lead to the infirmary. _Please Mavis. Please Mavis let this be real. _It was the mantra that repeated in his head as he dashed up the stairs.

Gajeel's feet slowed as he approached the infirmary door, a sliver of light tumbling out of the cracked opening. He made out the sound of low muffled voices and he reached up to press against the ache in his chest. He found himself afraid. He feared touching the door. He dreamed this too many times. If he touched the door and woke up again it would kill him.

"It's real Gajeel."

His eyes shifted at the sound of the small voice to find the first master standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. A serene smile settled on her face as she beckoned him forward and pushed at the door to open it wider. His feet moved without direction but he halted himself in the doorway. Mira stood on one side of a bed, a broad smile on her face as she giggled. Porlyusica was bent over the bedside table with a smiling Wendy at her side. The small dragon slayer looked over and her smile widened as she gestured towards the pink-haired dragon slayer standing at the foot of the bed. Natsu turned and gave him a teary eyed but cheeky grin before he moved.

Gajeel's breath caught in his throat and his eyes burned with more unshed tears. Sitting up in the bed was a mass of honey blonde hair framing the face that haunted his dreams. Only now it was a little thinner than he remembered. The fading circles under her eyes couldn't take away from the sparkle that was in their chocolate depths. Her full lips were pulled up in a soft smile that faltered as her eyes shifted towards him and soft gasp escaped her lips.

He felt frozen in place as he watched her swing her legs over the side of the bed and slid off to stand. The simple brown dress she wore seemed to hang off of her frame, two sizes too big. Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled as she moved towards him.

"I should've kept that pocket watch of yours with me."

All of the air in his lungs rushed out at the sound of her voice and he moved despite the weak feeling in his knees. He crushed her body to his and buried his face in her hair, sobs choking him as the scent of her filled his nose. He couldn't care less that he was crying like a baby in front of others. "Please tell me you're real Bunny," He whispered against her.

Her arms tightened around him as her shoulders began to shake. The sound of her sobs, the feel of her tears as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck were too real. His heart soared and the dragon inside roared. It was her. She was home. He slid his hands up to her head and pulled back to look at her tear streaked face. She was beautiful when she cried and his chest ached with just how much he'd missed her.

"I prayed…every night that you'd find me. That someone would find me and bring me back home to you."

He smiled through his own tears and brushed at the wet tracks on her cheeks with his thumbs. "You're home now Bunny and I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He crushed his lips to hers, letting himself sink into the comfort of her presence. He silently vowed, that come the morning sun, she'd be marked as his mate. He loved her too much not too.

"I love you Bunny," He murmured against her lips.

She pulled back and looked up at him with the love that he never thought to see again. "I love you too, forever and ever."

* * *

**And whew! GaLu week comes to an end and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. She is home and they live happily ever after...with 33 blonde haired, red eyed babies! :D  
**

**GEM! Closure enough? :D Love my triplet sisters!**

**As always, please R &amp; R!  
**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**

~**Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


End file.
